


(un)wanted family

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [31]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Difficult Decisions, Louis is a jerk, M/M, Sad Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kontynuacja “Małżeńskich Kłótni”. Tak jak mówiłam proszę o ciąg dalszy. Larry ma już adoptowane dziecko, śliczną słodką ciemno skóra dziewczynkę, niemowlaka. Przez to że to Hazz bardzo nalegał na dziecko, a Lou nie był do tego przekonany, Lou po paru miesiącach czuję się przyduszony tą sytuacją i wyprowadza się z domu i każe zadecydować Hazzie albo on albo dziecko Hazz wybiera dziecko. Lou po 3tyg. wraca do ich mieszkania po jakieś rzeczy i widzi że Harry usnął na kanapie a, mała leży w kołysce i nie śpi podchodzi do niej, i PIERWSZY raz bierze na bierze na ręce i zakochuje się w niej budzi Harry'ego i happyend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(un)wanted family

                Zakończenie trasy zazwyczaj była czymś, czego Louis wyczekiwał. Uwielbiał koncertować, jednak czasami każdy potrzebował odpoczynku i Louis nie był żadnym wyjątkiem. Ta trasa była wyjątkowo ciężka – duże koncerty, mnóstwo ludzi, a do tego… dziecko.

                Louis był po prostu zmęczony i nie marzył o niczym innym, jak o porządnym śnie, dużej dawce lenistwa i spędzeniu odrobiny czasu sam na sam z Harrym, ale odkąd w ich życiu pojawiła się Mikhela – ciągle płaczący niemowlak, potrzebujący uwagi o każdej godzinie dnia i nocy – to nie było łatwe.

                Wizja relaksującej przerwy w ich domu czy nawet w LA uciekła z krzykiem i schowała się gdzieś za stertą brudnych pieluszek. Louis siedział na kanapie, starając się obejrzeć jakiś niezbyt pasjonujący mecz w telewizji, a Harry kołysał w ramionach Mikhelę, która płakała, wykrzywiając swoją buźkę w barwie mlecznej czekolady.

                Louis rzucił zirytowane spojrzenie mężowi, ignorując jego bladą skórę i ciemne cienie pod oczami, a także nieco przetłuszczone już włosy.

 - Ucisz ją – burknął, sięgając po pilota, by zrobić głośniej.

  - Staram się – odpowiedział Harry, patrząc na niego ze zdenerwowaniem. – Nie zaszkodziłoby, gdybyś pomógł.

                Louis prychnął, krzyżując ręce na piersi i krzywiąc się, gdy dziewczynka zapłakała jeszcze głośniej. Harry podrzucił ją delikatnie, palcami zataczając kółeczka na jej drżących plecach.

  - To ty chciałeś bachora, nie ja, więc to ty się nim zajmuj.

                Słowa te wypadły bardzo szybko z ust Louisa i choć momentalnie ich pożałował, gdy zobaczył, jak zielone oczy Harry’ego robią się wielkie i wilgotne, zagryzł wargi i nie cofnął ich. Miał już dość wiecznego płaczu, nieprzespanych nocy, smrodu pieluszek i wszystkiego, co wiązało się z dzieckiem. Miał po prostu dość.

  - Louis… – Harry zaczął cicho, ale Louis mu przerwał, podrywając się ze swojego miejsca i kręcąc głową.

  - Nie radzisz sobie, Harry – powiedział stanowczo, marszcząc brwi. – Nie radzisz sobie z wychowaniem dziecka!

  - Gdybyś… – Harry spróbował ponownie.

  - Musisz ją oddać – powiedział Louis. – Musisz ją oddać.

  - Louis… co?! – Harry zamarł, przyciskając ochronnie Mikhelę do piersi. – Nie jesteś poważny, Lou!

                Louis westchnął i potarł zmęczoną twarz dłońmi. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał na Harry’ego, jego niebieskie oczy były pozbawione blasku.

  - Mam dość, Harry – powiedział cicho, spuszczając wzrok. – Musisz wybrać. Albo ona, albo ja.

                Cisza, która po tym zapadła, była bolesna. Zdawało się, że nawet przez chwilę przestali oddychać, stojąc w milczeniu naprzeciwko siebie. Louis nie miał pojęcia, ile trwała. Jednocześnie zdawała się krótka i długa.

  - Nie mam nad czym się zastanawiać – odpowiedział w końcu Harry i kiedy Louis na niego spojrzał, jego mąż przyglądał się czule twarzy śpiącej Mikheli.

                Louis wyszedł.

~*~

                To nie tak, że przez te trzy tygodnie spędzone na kanapie Liama – niezbyt wygodnej, warto dodać – Louis mógł odpocząć. Ciągłe pogardliwe spojrzenia ze strony przyjaciela irytowały go w dzień, a w nocy nie mógł zasnąć, nieprzyzwyczajony do spania bez Harry’ego, leżącego tuż obok. Mógł też się nie przyznać, ale dziwnie było leżeć w cichym, niemal pustym mieszkaniu, gdzie ciszy nie przerywał płacz żadnego dziecka.

                Był niedzielny poranek, kiedy włożył klucz do zamka swojego – ich – mieszkania, będąc całkowicie pewnym, że Harry’ego i Mikheli nie będzie w środku. Harry miał zwyczaj zabierania dziewczynki w każdą niedzielę do Anne, więc Louis uznał to za dobrą okazję, by przyjść i zabrać kilka koszulek z szafy (w tym może którąś Harry’ego) i bluz, bo miał dość pożyczania ich od Liama, który nie miał za grosz stylu.

                Zamarł jednak, gdy tylko przekroczył próg salonu. Harry spał na kanapie, z dłońmi wsuniętymi pod policzek i nogą zwisającą bezwładnie, razem z kocem w kratę, który niemal całkowicie osunął się na ziemię. Mężczyzna chrapał, a stróżka śliny spływała mu po policzku; najwyraźniej miał całkiem mocny sen, bo nawet nie drgnął kiedy Mikhela zapłakała cicho przez sen.

                Zagryzł wargi, zerkając na słodko śpiącego Harry’ego, którego loki opadały na twarz. Był blady i wyraźnie zmęczony, i Louis nie miał serca przerywać snu, którego najwyraźniej bardzo potrzebował. Niepewnie, powoli podszedł do kołyski, w której leżała Mikhela w białych śpioszkach w różowe kwiatuszki, podkurczając nóżki. Jej duże, ciemne oczy były otwarte, a gdy zobaczyła pochylającego się nad nią Louisa, jej twarzyczka rozjaśniała i wyciągnęła malutką rączkę w kierunku mężczyzny.

                Louis, nie do końca świadomy tego, co robi, sięgnął i pozwolił, by mała piąstka dziewczynki zacisnęła się na jego palcu wskazującym. Serce podeszło mu do gardła, bijąc niesamowicie mocno, a Mikhela zachichotała. Tak po prostu, zachichotała, ściskając silnie jego palec i Louis po prostu nie mógł powstrzymać się od wzięcia jej na ręce.

                Układając ją w swoich ramionach, poczuł jej przyjemny ciężar i niemal zapłakał, gdy dziewczynka wyciągnęła rączkę i dotknęła jego policzka, przyglądając mu się uważnie, jakby pytała, gdzie był przez ten cały czas. Nie był do końca świadomy swoich łez, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że oto trzyma ją po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy pojawiła się w ich domu i kiedy patrzył w jej ufne oczka nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie powodu, dla którego odszedł.

  - L-louis?

                Louis odwrócił się, przytulając do piersi Mikhelę. Harry usiadł na kanapie, przecierając pięściami oczy. Zmarszczył brwi, wciąż nie do końca rozbudzony.

  - Co tutaj robisz? – spytał, wstając.

  - Harry, ja… Przepraszam.

                Harry zamrugał, wyraźnie skonsternowany i otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak nie wyszedł z nich żaden dźwięk.

  - Przepraszam – powtórzył Louis skruszonym głosem. – Ciebie i Mikhelę. Nie powinienem stawiać cię przed takim wyborem, Haz… Nie powinienem nigdy was opuszczać – dodał łamiącym się głosem, delikatnie całując główkę dziewczynki. – Kocham was.

  - Więc… Więc nie chcesz jej oddać? – spytał Harry, podchodząc bliżej.

                Louis pokręcił gorączkowo głową.

  - Chcę ją. Chcę nas. Chcę naszą rodzinę.

                Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i kiedy dotknął czule policzka Louisa, ten poczuł, że wszystko wraca na swoje miejsce.

  - Masz nas.


End file.
